1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of blisters, sores, lesions and like irritations of the mucous membranes and applicators employed therewith. In particular the invention relates to the treatment of canker sores with minor amounts of a medicament localized on the source of irritation with buccal tapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various treatments and products are in use for the relief of irritations identified with canker sores and the like. Most of these products are intended to relieve the pain associated with these irritations and to shorten the duration of the source of these irritations.
Typically, these products are in the form of ointments and solutions for topical application, or in a suitable formulation for a mouthwash. For the treatment of canker sores, these products have variously employed ingredients such as astringents of which alum and tannic acid are examples; demulcents of which benzoin is an example; counterirritants, of which camphor and menthol are examples; anesthetics, such as benzocaine; germicides; and antiseptics. Some of these products are formulated so as to provide a gel base which forms a protective coat about the source of irritation and thereby reduces the pain caused by the simple mechanical action of, illustratively, a tooth rubbing against a sore. Another type of product employed is silver nitrate in sticks to cauterize canker sores in the mouth.
Still another approach to the treatment of canker sores has employed tetracycline or oxytetracycline in two topical modes of delivery. One such mode consists of washing the oral cavity with a tetracycline suspension (5 ml., 250 mg/ml.) for 3-5 minutes, 4-5 times daily, for about five days. The medication is then swallowed or expectorated. The second mode involves applying a gauze compress saturated with 250 mg tetracycline in 30 ml. of water. Others have also employed the same amount of cephalexin monohydrate in a gauze compress in place of tetracycline. These modes of delivery, however, require that the patient refrain from eating or drinking for one hour following administration in order to enhance therapy. Moreover, due to the recurring nature of canker sores, the treatment requires frequent use of large amounts of antibiotic and antibiotic-like drugs. Such use, it is well known, often leads to the acquired resistance to such drugs and to potentially severe and threatening allergic reactions.
Systemic treatment with tablet or capsule doses of antibiotics and/or steroids have also been employed in the treatment of canker sores and the like. However, this form of therapy is not preferred and is generally employed in only severe and frequently recurring cases.
A more complete description of the above discussed treatments and others may be found in U.S. Pharmacist, February 1978, pages 36-48; Arch. Dermatol. (Vol. 109, 400-402 (1974); Oral Surg., Vol. 30, No. 4, 476-487 (1970); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,120. The present invention relates to a new method of treating irritations identified with aphthous stomatitis and the like which is not disclosed in, nor rendered obvious by, any of the above cited publications, nor elsewhere in the art.